fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thermal Magic
---- Thermal Magic (温熱性魔法, On'netsu-sei Mahō) is a Caster Magic that allows its user to manipulate the temperature of any matter they place under their control. It is the basis for other thermal-dependent magics, like Ice and Fire Magic. Description Thermal Magic allows the user to increase or decrease the temperature of matter by placing it under the control of their magic. This is done by altering the rate at which the molecules within the matter collide. Increasing the collisions between the molecules increases the temperature, and decreasing the collisions lowers the temperature. Thermal Magic is an incredibly useful magic, though its lack of physical substance makes it almost impossible to utilize defensively on its own. Despite this minor setback, the magic's capabilities do not deter others from learning it, the potential for the magic far outweighing the loss for most. By generating a great deal of molecular movement, the user can superheat any matter they choose, which can cause most metals and liquids to melt and evaporate, respectively. Most attacks that are initiated while utilizing this portion of the magic are done through this simple overheating tactic, though the effects are quite devastating. By superheating the air around a living creature or the matter within their body, the user can cause severe burns and blistering to occur as well as potentially kill them from hyperthermia. By heating up an armament or body part, the user can inflict attacks with incredible heat, allowing them to burn their targets with physical strikes and slice through things more easily by way of sawing through them with greater kinetic energy. By concentrating raw heat energy in an incredibly centralized area, the user may create beams, arcs, blades, and waves of heat to damage their opponents from a distance, though a large deal of concentration is needed to prevent the temperature from balancing itself out while in the air. Additionally, the user may create a barrier of sorts for defensive purposes. Adversely, by reducing the molecular movement of matter, the user can cool it down drastically, allowing the user to freeze or condensate liquids and gases respectively. By dropping the temperature of the air around their target or their target's body, the user can cause them to experience hypothermia, reducing their ability to move efficiently as their muscles begin to lock up or even freeze, rendering them immobile. This can slowly kill their target's cells and eventually kill them as their organs are shut down one by one. By surrounding a weapon or body part in the cold energy, they can freeze the liquids on and in their opponent's body upon contact, making it difficult to move. They can create beams, arcs, blades, and waves of cold energy, allowing them to damage their opponent from a distance, though the concentration needed to prevent the temperature from equalizing prevents the user from doing much else. They can use this property to severely reduce the kinetic energy in a spell coming towards them, allowing them to slow it down or even dissipate it, making it a much better defensive tool than the other side. Spells Offensive Spells= Heat (熱, Netsu): The first of two signature spells of Thermal Magic, Heat allows its user to increase the collisions between particles of anything they choose. By surrounding the matter in their Magic Origin, they will be able to increase the molecular movement of said matter, thus heating it almost instantaneously. She can increase the temperature enough to melt or evaporate most metals and liquids. By heating up an object or body part, they can increase the damage they inflict on impact, the scorching temperature burning her target. Additionally, because the particles are moving at such high speeds, they can "saw" through most materials, increasing the cutting ability of bladed weaponry. Because of the inherently high temperature, any open wounds inflicted will generally cauterize before blood can spill, which can cause issues with moving the affected tissues. By heating up the air around a target, they can inflict hyperthermia, which leads to a number of complications such as dehydration, tachypnea, and tachycardia, which will ultimately lead to difficulties functioning, unconscious, and in extreme cases, death. Alternatively, by heating up ethernano particles, they can create arcs, beams, blades, and waves of searing ethernano. They can be used to inflict damage from afar, the rapidly vibrating particles capable of dealing slicing damage and, obviously, burning their targets. Spontaneous Combustion (自発燃焼, Jihatsu Nenshō): A user surrounds a combustible object in their Magic Origin, superheating the molecules within until it , creating a fire that they cannot directly control. Initially, the flame is only as big as the object or part of the object they focus on, though it will rapidly grow if left unchecked, which the user can only do indirectly. The combustion is mistaken for Fire Magic, however, the user cannot control the flame after is created. Therefore, this spell is often used in an area where they can guarantee it won't cause immense damage, typically never being used in a forest due to how flammable things are in that environment. Typically, it will be aimed at their enemies clothing and, obviously, the fire will burn their target unless they are able to subdue it. Chill (冷気, Reiki): The second of signature spells of Thermal Magic, Chill allows the user to decrease the collisions between particles in matter. By surrounding the matter in their Magic Origin, they will be able to decrease the molecular movement of said matter, cooling it near instantaneously. They can lower the temperature enough to freeze or condensate most liquids and gases. By freezing an object or body part, they can increase the damage they do upon impact, as the molecules are more densely packed in whatever is cooled. Because of the cold temperature, any open wounds will most likely be frozen, though will eventually melt if they are not concentrated on. This can cause temporary issues with movement, and after the wound unfreezes, blood will begin to pour freely and more than likely surprise the opponent. Additionally, by chilling the air around their target, they can inflict hypothermia, which can lead to a number of motor complications, unconsciousness, and in extreme cases, death. Alternatively, by chilling ethernano particles, they will stick together and form semi-solid arcs, beams, blades, and waves of magic. These can be used to inflict slicing damage from afar, hitting targets much harder than the Heat alternative, as this will be more densely packed. Rapid Freeze (急速凍結, Kyūsoku Tōketsu): The user surrounds a particular object in their Magic Origin, rapidly decreasing the collisions of particles until it freezes. This can be done from a distance, though it is generally performed in a close-combat situation to make the process easier. Upon touching their opponent, they will transfer their Magic into them and freeze whatever part of their body they touched. This is done to make it difficult for their opponent to move, the more places they freeze, the less likely they will be able to move to attack them or defend themselves. |-| Supplementary Spells= Warm (暖, Attakai): A supplementary version of the Heat spell, Warm is used to create a soft, gentle heat. This is done primarily to alleviate various cold-induced ailments such as hypothermia and frostbite as well as comfort an individual to prevent those ailments from settling in. The user can boil water to get rid of contaminants so it is safe for drinking. They may also cauterize their own or other's wounds so as to prevent blood from flowing. Cool (冷やす, Hiyasu): The supplementary version of the Chill spell, Cool is used to create a soothing, cool effect. This is generally done to alleviate heat-induced ailments such as hyperthermia and prevent an individual from developing those ailments. It can also be used to reduce swelling and prevent blood from flowing freely by freezing the exit wound. Thermal Equilibrium (均衡, On'netsu-sei Kinkō): A spell utilized only to return balance to the temperature of a specific object. They user erases the effects of their spells or the spells of people around them by changing the temperature to match that of the environment. This is generally used to melt ice or subdue flames. |-| Defensive Spells= Hot Shield (熱い盾, Atsui Tate): The user creates a semi-solid wall of pure heat energy in a specific area from Magic, making a shield. Unlike most shields, it is very permeable, preventing it from stopping any movements outright. However, this defensive measure will burn almost anything it touches into harmless gas, or cause it to break by heating up the particles so fast it fissures. Overheat (過熱, Kanetsu): The user focuses on a particular object in their opponent's possession or a spell they have cast, rapidly heating the object or spell up. If it is the former instance, it will become so hot that their opponent can no longer hold it or it will begin to melt, rendering it useless to them. In the latter instance, the spell they've affected will rapidly overheat, expanding until it explodes, rendering the spell useless as well. Cold Shield (冷盾, Rei Tate): The user creates a semi-solid wall of pure cold energy in a specific area from Magic, making a shield. This shield is not traditional in any sense, as it is completely permeable. It can, however, be used to fully stop things in their tracks by reducing the collisions and kinetic energy it has if it can overcome such things fast enough. Additionally, it can freeze Magic to the point where it collapses in on itself, becoming a lump of pure magic similar to a lacrima Freeze (氷結, Hyōketsu): The user focuses on a particular object in their opponent's possession or spell they have cast, rapidly cooling the object or spell down. If it is the former instance, the object will become so cold it becomes difficult to hold and may even freeze to their body if there is any liquid substance between them and the object, which can become a problem, as even the slightest shifts will tear their skin and cause incredible pain. In the latter instance, the spell will begin to collapse inward, losing its kinetic energy until it eventually isn't a threat to them. Trivia *The picture in the infobox was found by [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']], who also helped get this magic off its feet *If you wish to use this magic, please ask me Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities